De como Draco se enfrenta a una horda de pelirrojos (o algo así)
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Faltaban pocos días para que fuese navidad, una celebración poco importante para los sangrepuras, pero que a Draco le encantaba, y, después de años de negarse, por fin iba a tener que enfrentar a la familia de su novia, que no era la familia-familia, pero daba lo mismo. ¿El problema? Eran muchos, pelirrojos y, casi seguro, lo odiaban.
1. Capítulo 01: Siete días para Navidad

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká (me not blonde), no soy Warner (un minuto de silencio porque no puedo tener a Grant). Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino, lo que escribo a continuación sería canon.**

 _Este fic participa en el Amigo Casi Invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

¡Y mi amiga casi invisible es... Crystal! Tu petición me hizo recordar mis raíces dramioneas y es por ello que estamos aquí hoy. Espero te guste :)

Este fic fue beteado por Noe (Angelito Bloodsherry), ¡gracias, Noe! :)

* * *

 **DE COMO DRACO SE ENFRENTA A UNA HORDA DE PELIRROJOS (O ALGO ASÍ).**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 01 | SIETE DÍAS PARA NAVIDAD.**

* * *

« _Estamos colgando el muérdago_

 _Y esperando que nieve_

 _Cierro los ojos y entonces_

 _Todavía puedo recordar_

 _cómo regresar a casa_ »

—Something about December -Christina Perri.

* * *

 **Sábado, 17 de diciembre de 2005.**

Cuando era un chiquillo la época favorita de Draco era la Navidad; porque todos sus amigos tenían que regalarle cosas, podía comer todo el dulce que quisiese, sin que su madre le regañase, y quedarse sin hacer nada todo el día, sin que su padre le mandase a estudiar. Sí, la Navidad era su época favorita del año.

Ahora, muchas cosas habían pasado. Él había cambiado y la idea de la Navidad ese año se le hacía aterradora.

Antes, cuando era joven y estúpido, las cenas de presentación con los padres de sus novias (que solo había tenido una, pero _ajá_ ), no le quitaban el sueño o le preocupaban en demasía. Él era el joven heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, guapo, sangrepura y con una educación exquisita; ¿quién no lo querría como novio de su hija? Es más, ¡les estaba haciendo un favor a esas niñas!

Luego, la guerra pasó, la fortuna Malfoy se extinguió, su belleza se marchitó, ser fichado como _sangrepura_ era sinónimo de ser paria y su educación había desaparecido cuando había visto a su madre bajo la _crucio_. Y, aun así, Hermione Granger se había enamorado de él. En el momento que lo había tenido todo, que había sido el rey del mundo, Granger solo le había regalado miradas de indiferencia y molestia y, ahora, que no tenía nada, se había mantenido a su lado. Se había mantenido a su lado, a través de publicaciones amarillistas, de críticas de sus amigos, de la animadversión que su compañía le atraía a su imagen de Heroína de Guerra; se había mantenido en sus ataques de pánico, en su indiferencia, en su dolor, en su desprecio por él mismo. Poco a poco, Hermione Granger le había vuelto a meter, casi a punta de hechizos, su inteligencia y confianza en sí mismo.

Se la había vuelto a encontrar cuando llevaba un año en la Academia de Pociones Montmorency, porque ella había decidido hacer un curso de Herbología ahí, algo que le pareció curioso ya que Granger estudiaba en la Universidad de Leyes Mágicas Artemisa Lufiski. Al comienzo Draco la evitaba en todo momento, todavía su desgraciado ser se sentía incómodo al saber que Granger había abogado por él, junto a Potter, frente al Wizengamot y que la había tratado como una basura por más de cinco años, hasta que el profesor Forsyth, uno de los que le tenía manía (tiempo después se enteró que su mujer había muerto en una emboscada hecha a los hijos de muggles), los había puesto juntos. Tal vez pensando que Granger lo odiaría y le daría _su merecido_ o que Draco se volvería loco y atacaría a la heroína.

Lo que sucedió fue que Granger se le acercó, concertó una cita en la biblioteca de la Academia y se marchó. Cuando fue el día de la cita, realmente estaba curioso de cómo podía ir eso, Draco se apareció tres horas antes de la hora estipulada por Granger, en parte porque tenía que hacer unas verificaciones de sus últimos trabajos y en parte por una estúpida idea de superar a Granger. Cinco minutos después de la hora acordada, Draco alzó una ceja ante la impuntualidad de la perfecta heroína. Veinte minutos después su cara de mala uva estaba aflorando en su rostro, consideraba de muy mala educación dejar plantada a una cita. Media hora más tarde, Draco simplemente recogió sus cosas, con una mueca tirante en sus labios, cuando Granger llegó con aspecto desalineado.

« _Lo siento, tuve un inconveniente_ », fue lo único que reveló sobre su retraso y Draco no le preguntó más. El mal humor ya se había instalado en la cabeza de Draco y prefería ahorrarse las palabras, a no ser que soltase uno de sus comentarios y Granger lo mandase a volar. Lo último que necesitaba era un escándalo, ni más ni menos que con alguien de la reputación de Granger, o un reporte por no entregar el trabajo en conjunto.

Llevaban una hora con el trabajo, ya habían acordado qué partes harían cada uno, habían elegido el enfoque teórico que le darían (ambos acordaban que preferían un enfoque histórico/metódico que uno esotérico/místico), habían buscado los libros que utilizarían para tener las mismas entradas bibliográficas y habían concertado su siguiente reunión. Toda la hora Draco había soltado respuestas cortas y directas, apenas dando su opinión sobre algo muy puntual. Todo el rato Granger le había lanzado miradas curiosas cuando creía que no lo notaba (era obvio que el disimulo no era su fuerte), y, cuando recogían sus cosas para marcharse, no pudo aguantarse la curiosidad, que por algo Draco la había apodado _ratón de biblioteca_.

« _¿Por qué te contienes?_ », había preguntado observándolo directamente, después descubriría que cuando Hermione Granger tomaba una decisión era intransigente, lo cual podía ser una desgracia y una bendición.

Draco había barajado la posibilidad de seguir con su postura evasiva, pero resultaba que la honestidad era un lujo que los pobres se podían dar y él no vio por qué no saciar su curiosidad.

« _Porque no quiero que me boten de aquí_ », le había respondido y se había marchado un segundo después de decirlo.

No, no necesitaba ver la mirada de lástima de Granger o sentir su compasión, de hecho, no necesitaba nada de ella, excepto que terminasen ese trabajo.

La siguiente reunión fue una semana después. Draco había decidido mantener incluso mayor distancia con Granger. Había notado las miradas penetrantes que le dedicaba, cada vez con menos disimulo, y pasaba de tener a la leona en su cabeza.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan metomentodo?

Granger entró por las puertas de la biblioteca con una puntualidad intachable y se había sentado en el banco a su lado, cuando la vez anterior se había puesto frente a él, regalándole una sonrisa amigable. Como era natural Draco había rechazado cualquier indicio de acercamiento de Granger y esa vez se quedó en su puesto solo porque no quería que ella se enterase de su incomodidad, eso sí, se mantuvo erguido y tenso todo el rato.

Y tal vez había sido la terquedad de ella o que se encontraba solo y lo detestaba, pero tres meses después había comenzado su amistad con Hermione Granger.

La primera vez que una foto de ellos juntos apareció en El Profeta (había sido tomada cuando salían de un museo del Mundo Muggle), Draco había sido atacado saliendo de la Academia y había pasado una semana en San Mungo. Claro que los pobres bastardos que lo atacaron la pasaron muchísimo peor que él, ellos no sabían lo tétrica que podía ser Granger molesta.

Semanas después ,Draco había recibido la visita de Potter y, lamentablemente, no había podido correrlo apenas lo vio en la puerta de su destartalado departamento. Claro, el jodido Niño-que-vivió-para-ser-auror podía revisar su archivo y dar con su ubicación sin ninguna represalia. Había sido una de las conversaciones más tensas y extrañas que había tenido Draco (la primera y excepcional siempre iba a ser la plática que le dio su padrino cuando entró en la adolescencia, aún sufría escalofríos por ello). Y, al final, había terminado quedando para compartir un par de copas con Potter.

¿Bizarro?

Bizarro fue cuando Ginny Weasley se apareció frente a él al salir de la Academia (Draco realmente comenzaba a odiar que el sitio tuviese protecciones contra la aparición y desaparición), lo tomó del brazo y los desapareció hacia su departamento. Draco nunca había estado más incómodo en el departamento de una mujer en su vida. Cuando Weasley le había ofrecido un té, con una sonrisa realmente dulce, Draco recordó la mirada de su madre cuando su padre tomaba de más y eso hizo que se removiese incómodo.

« _Harry te aprueba, pero él tiene el corazón muy blando_ », había dicho Weasley apenas se había sentado frente a él.

Y así había comenzado la charla con amenazas sutiles, o no tan sutiles, detalles escabrosos sobre sus años escolares, chistes de los cuales había tenido que reír por compromiso, una película muggle mala de romance y humor y, al final, cuando Weasley había quitado su mirada de psicópata con sonrisa, Draco se había podido relajar. Salió de ese departamento con un abrazo que, por algún motivo, había hecho que las lágrimas aflorasen en sus ojos y que había devuelto con mucha fuerza. La última vez que había recibido un abrazo tan... _cálido_... había sido cuando tenía trece años.

Y así se había conseguido dos amigos que distaban mucho de Gregory y Vincent, amigos que nunca había imaginado, que lo hacían sentir un cavernícola de los sentimientos, sentir una serpiente bebé en cuanto a las amenazas veladas, que lo habían hecho más... _fraternal_. Si Theodore lo viera, diría que estaba perdiendo el toque.

La vez que cumplió veintiún años, los Gryffindor le habían organizado una fiesta, porque podías negarte a todo, menos a los ojitos de escarbato a medio morir y espíritu fiestero de Ginevra Weasley. La fiesta había sido incómoda al inicio, con los ojos resentidos de Ronald Weasley sobre él (al cual Ginny se había llevado aparte unos segundos y que había vuelto con cara de malas pulgas, pero sin verlo a él), luego, veinte minutos después, habían aparecido Pansy, Blaise y Theodore y Draco respiró aliviado. Pansy se arrojó sobre él apenas lo vio, Blaise comentó sobre su elección peculiar de amigas, eso mientras veía con atención a la menor de los Weasley, y Theodore había soltado un seco: _Granger y Weasley son una molestia_. Semanas después se enteró que Granger había armado un revuelo en los Tribunales del Wizengamot para que Blaise pudiese volver de Italia, adonde había sido exiliado al finalizar la Guerra, Weasley había cobrado unos favores y usado su aterradoramente encantadora sonrisa y había sacado a Theodore de su autoexilio en la Mansión Nott y habían usado a Potter para que sacase a Pansy de un club con movimientos turbios donde la tenían esclavizada.

Por fin, después de cuatro años, había disfrutado totalmente el hecho de hacerse viejo.

La mañana siguiente, El Profeta había sacado un artículo con la imagen de Weasley totalmente borracha siendo llevada entre Blaise y Theodore, Potter cargando con una muy dormida Pansy (a la cual el alcohol le hacía lo mismo que una ingesta de hojas de alihotsy, pero que luego la hacían dormir como una roca), y Granger y él riendo descontroladamente mientras la castaña se sostenía de él: _Los héroes de la Segunda Guerra Mágica y los hijos de los mortífagos... ¿parejas?_ En esa ocasión, Draco no había sido el único afectado, habían escarbado en el pasado de Pansy, que gracias a ese artículo fue que se enteró que su mejor amiga había estado trabajando como una esclava sexual los últimos tres años, y habían especulado sobre si terminaría igual que su madre... Pansy había aparecido ese día temprano en su departamento y había llorado lo que nunca la había visto llorar. Blaise fue relacionado con varias mafias mágicas italianas, incluso lo habían envuelto en tráfico de criaturas mágicas para placer sexual; Draco pensaba que los de El Profeta aún temblaban de los gritos que dio Ginny Weasley ese mismo día y que los pobres bastardos que habían editado ese artículo todavía se lamentaban de su estúpida decisión. Theodore, por otro lado, lo acompañó en su semana en San Mungo. Solo a ellos dos los habían atacado físicamente. Draco había sido víctima de varios maleficios punzantes, por lo cual Granger lo encontró casi muerto a las afueras de su edificio y lo había llevado directo a San Mungo, no sin antes hechizar con maldiciones que ni él conocía a los tres tipos que lo habían atacado. Theodore había sido emboscado en el Callejón Diagon, por una horda de brujas y brujos, que habían tomado la oportunidad de sacar su odio contra la familia Nott gracias al escándalo de El Profeta, y había terminado en la cuarta planta de San Mungo, en la sala de Maleficios... de ello, Draco podía decir que Potter obtuvo un placer culposo al encerrar a la horda de brujas y brujos en Azkabán durante un año. Al final, los tres héroes mágicos habían armado tal alboroto contra El Profeta, al cual se le había sumado Lovegood con el apoyo de El Quisquilloso, que el periódico había sido clausurado por el Ministerio durante un año.

Draco no podía especificar cuándo Granger, Potter y Weasley habían pasado a ser _Hermione_ , _Harry_ y _Ginny_. Tal vez había sido cuando Granger lo había sacado de su autocompasión y aversión hacia así mismo el día que había sido publicado por El Profeta (ya había pasado un año de la clausura, lastimosamente), el asesinato de sus padres por otros presos de Azkaban; tal vez había sido cuando Potter y él se habían emborrachado tanto que habían terminado contándose sus respectivas vidas y habían concluido que habían sufrido la misma mierda, pero en diferentes escenarios; tal vez había sido cuando Weasley había aparecido totalmente destrozada el día del aniversario de la muerte de Fred Weasley en su departamento, porque ella sentía que él era la única persona que podía entender por qué amaba y odiaba con tanta fuerza a su hermano. Había muchos _tal vez_ en su relación con los niños Gryffindor, pero, al tiempo, terminaron por darle lo mismo a Draco.

Ahora tenía veinticinco años y tenía seis meses saliendo con Hermione Jean Granger.

Después de tantas peleas, lágrimas, gritos, hechizos, silencios y autocompasión parecía lo más lógico entre ellos dos, lo más natural después de que Draco, hacía casi un año, le dijese _te quiero_ a Hermione en una cena entre amigos; ella había sido la tercera mujer a la cual le había dicho esa palabra tan solo porque era lo que sentía, así de sencillo.

En los cinco años que llevaba de amistad con Ginny Weasley, había esquivado con mucha destreza las invitaciones de esta a la famosa cena navideña en casa de los Weasley, sí, podía haber dejado de ser un mocoso malcriado, pero no se sentía preparado para enfrentar a una horda de pelirrojos que auguraba que tenían un temperamento como el de Ginny y que, aparte, tenían muy buenas razones para odiarlo.

« _Eres novio de Hermione, no puedes no ir a la cena este año_ », le había dicho hacía unas semanas Ginny, mientras le sonreía con socarronería y le dejaba al pequeño James Sirius llorando en sus brazos.

Aparentemente, ser amigo de Ginny era sinónimo de ser niñero de su bebé para que pudiese salir a hacer cochinadas con Harry. Y a Hermione le parecía fantástico dejarlo con el mocoso mientras ella se iba a trabajar en el Wizengamot, no tomando en cuenta que era la madrina del bebé.

" _Todos conspiran contra mí_ ", había pensado cuando hacía una semana Hermione le había preguntado que qué se pondría para su cena con los Weasley.

—¡Tito _Daco_!

El grito hace que Draco deje sus cavilaciones y camine hacia el pasillo del recibidor. Hermione y él habían decidido alquilar un departamento juntos, en el cual cada uno pagaba la mitad del alquiler, un mes después de comenzar su relación cuando el apretado horario de trabajo de su novia y su poco tiempo libre como Pocionista principal en San Mungo había vuelo imposible que se viesen con regularidad.

Cuando entra en el pasillo del recibidor automáticamente estira los brazos frente a él y se acuclilla. Segundos después una bola de energía, llamada también James Sirius, choca con sus brazos.

—Tito _Daco_ —repite echando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejándolo lleno de babas gracias a sus _besos_.

—Pequeño demonio —responde Draco acomodando al bebé sobre su cadera, con lo cual James Sirius reposa la cabeza en su hombro.

—No le digas así al niño —reprende Ginny quitándose su saco.

—Solo es honestidad.

—Si algún día le preguntan cómo se llama y en vez de decir _James_ dice eso, te hechizaré tan fuerte que incluso tus hijos lo sentirán.

—Tus amenazas vespertinas son mi razón de despertarme.

—Oh, conmueves mi alma.

Ginny se acerca, deja un beso en la mejilla de Draco y entra como perro por su casa directo hacia la cocina. Draco sigue a la pelirroja escuchando atentamente la verborrea de su sobrino y, cuando consigue alcanzarla, Ginny se encuentra robando las galletas que había hecho esa mañana.

—¡Una, una, una! —grita James estirando sus manos hacia su mamá y Draco está tan acostumbrado a los repentinos ataques de fuerza del niño que simplemente lo sujeta un poco más fuerte y le pasa una galleta.

—Galleta muy temprano —canturrea Ginny sentándose en una silla mientras ella misma se come tres galletas. Draco alza una ceja.

—Si no lo consiento yo, ¿quién lo hará?

—Oh, no lo sé. Su abuela, sus múltiples tíos, sus millones de tías, ¡su padre! De hecho, creo que el único que no consiente a James es Theodore y eso porque no le gustan los bebés —suelta Ginny y se levanta sacudiéndose las migajas de las galletas—. Como sea, venía a dejártelo porque quedé con Luna para hacer las compras navideñas.

—¿No podías dejárselo a sus múltiples tíos y tías? —pregunta Draco. Mientras, James disfruta de jugar con sus cabellos un poco largos.

—Sorprendentemente, confío más en ti —asegura Ginny y se acerca a dejarle un segundo beso—. ¡Nos vemos a las seis! ¡Te quiero!

—Sí, sí, yo también te quiero —murmura Draco.

—Te _quelo_ —repite James regalándole una sonrisa de tres dientes.

—Solo por eso eres mi sobrino favorito.

Cierto, Draco amaba a Gwen, Camille y Sebastián, pero secretamente adoraba la sonrisa risueña y los ojitos de escarbato de James Sirius.

* * *

Draco deja un beso en la frente de James y lo arropa bien, con cuidado sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras revisando su reloj: eran las seis y cuarto. Realmente Ginny era malísima con la puntualidad.

—¡Draco! ¿Estás en casa?

Afortunadamente su novia no lo era.

Pasando de responder, le parecía muy poco digno eso de andar gritando a los cuatro vientos, termina de bajar las escaleras y se encuentra con Hermione en el recibidor.

—Hola —sonríe Draco, se acerca a su novia, la abraza por la cintura y deja un beso en sus labios.

—Hola —suspira Hermione cuando termina el beso, dejando las manos en su pecho y recostándose totalmente en él.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunta Draco jugando con su cabello.

—Agotador —responde, sin embargo, tiene esa sonrisa satisfecha que solo le da el trabajo—. ¿Tienes a James Sirius?

—Acaba de caerse rendido. No es para menos, desde las cuatro está correteando por todo el lugar detrás de una almohada que he hechizado para él.

—¿Pusiste los hechizos de seguridad en el piso?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por Ronald?

—Solo fue una vez que se le cayó y no fue culpa de él —defiende Hermione—. Y sabes que puedes decirle Ron.

— _Ronald_ —recalca y Hermione niega con la cabeza—, estaba cuidándolo, así que es su culpa.

—Eres imposible —ríe su novia y le deja un beso en la nariz—. Cuando actúas así me pregunto cómo serás con los nuestros.

Apenas las palabras escapan de sus labios, Hermione se congela, desde la primera vez que había visto a Draco cargando a Gwen se lo había imaginado haciendo lo mismo con sus bebés, pero ellos solo llevaban seis meses saliendo (que sí, cuando se lo imaginó aún no eran novios) y si algo sabía sobre Draco, era que tenía problemas de confianza.

—Oh, seré mucho peor —responde Draco sencillamente, sin ser consciente del congelamiento de su novia.

Honestamente, a Draco le fascinaba la idea de tener hijos con Hermione Granger. Sí, así de loco estaba.

—Prepararé la cena.

—No, no. Tú sube y relájate, no creas que no he notado lo tenso que tienes el cuello. Yo preparo la cena.

—Pero, Draco...

—Nada. Lo hago porque te quiero —interrumpe Draco y le deja un beso en los labios. Como siempre pasa, Hermione se atonta con el beso y Draco aprovecha para escabullirse a la cocina.

Con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, Hermione sube las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

Sí le dolía el cuello horrores y sí amaba a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Escribo esto con mucho cariño, Cris, así que espero que te guste a ti tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo. Y, como has notado, me tomé ciertas libertades, pero la idea principal se mantiene y... espero te guste. Solo eso._

 _Besos,_

 _Alejandra._


	2. Capítulo 02: Seis días para Navidad

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el Amigo Casi Invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

Crystal, espero tu regalo te esté gustando. Y, de nuevo, gracias Noe por betearlo :)

* * *

 **DE COMO DRACO SE ENFRENTA A UNA HORDA DE PELIRROJOS (O ALGO ASÍ).**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 02 | SEIS DÍAS PARA NAVIDAD.**

* * *

« _No importa dónde estás;_

 _no estás solo_

 _debido a que tus seres queridos_

 _nunca están lejos,_

 _si la Navidad está en tu corazón_ »

—Something about December -Christina Perri.

* * *

 **Domingo, 18 de diciembre de 2005. Casa Zabini-Parkinson.**

Visto retrospectivamente, era lógico que Pansy y Blaise estuvieran juntos.

Durante Hogwarts, ambos eran conocidos por ser amantes del chismorreo, no respetaban la privacidad de ninguna persona, les encantaba hablar sobre ellos mismos y podían coquetear con cualquier cosa que tuviera dos piernas. Su relación formal había comenzado a principios de 2002, pero habían tenido sexo poco después de la fiesta de cumpleaños número veintiún de Draco; aparentemente, se habían cansado de jugar a la presa y el cazador y habían aceptado que estaban enamorados del otro desde Hogwarts.

El primer año de la relación había sido caótico, porque Blaise seguía coqueteando con toda persona que se le atravesara, seguía saliendo a tomar una copa los viernes con sus compañeros de la Universidad de Leyes, en la cual había tenido que entrar a hacer la equivalencia para poder ejercer como legalista en suelo británico, ya que él ya tenía su título como legalista, pero en Florencia, y, para coronar el asunto, tenía una _amiguita_ y eso a Pansy le reventaba los ovarios. Draco había sido un novio del asco, lo admitía, y Pansy aún no se recuperaba del todo del fiasco de la relación, por ello desconfiaba de Blaise cada que salía a tomar, sonreía coquetamente a otra persona y se volvía una fiera cuando Morag MacDougal estaba implicada. Así que cada vez más se gritaban, lanzaban hechizos y no se hablaban durante unas semanas, luego volvían a encontrarse, algunas veces Pansy se acercaba primero, otras veces lo hacía Blaise, tenían sexo salvaje, Blaise le prometía que trataría de dejar de coquetear y mantenerse alejado de Morag, Pansy le prometía que sería menos insegura y volvían a comenzar.

Para el segundo año, Blaise se había hartado del comportamiento de Pansy y le había dado un ultimátum: « _Terminamos hasta que dejes de comportarte así_ ». Y Pansy se había pasado seis meses furiosa y dolida; segura más que nunca de que los hombres eran unos cerdos. Entonces, Theodore y Draco fueron los que se hartaron de la situación y Theodore fue con Blaise y él con Pansy (que conste que Theodore le ganó a la hora de elegir con cuál enamorado iban a tratar, porque, según las propias palabras de Theodore: « _El prefería seguir con su miembro en el mismo lugar_ »). Así que Draco hizo lo que todo hombre criado por una mujer como Narcissa Malfoy haría, organizó una tarde de té y trató de abordar sutilmente el tema. Claro, no contó con que Pansy había sido criada por una mujer igual de formal y elegante que su propia madre y, al final, tuvo que irse directo al punto. Theodore era un hombre listo, tenía que admitirlo, porque apenas le mencionó a Pansy el nombre de su exnovio, ello mandó a la mierda su actitud de señorita correcta: le gritó, le echó el té encima, le pegó en la nariz (Draco no sabía qué manía tenían las mujeres con su nariz), y lo insultó hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Esa noche, Pansy se había quedado en su departamento y había admitido que Blaise no era Draco, que ella lo amaba como era y, si dejaba de serlo, no iba a amarlo. ¡Y no se le podía olvidar! Le contó la razón por la que usaba túnicas holgadas y se había dejado ver poco en la sociedad; estaba embarazada de siete meses. Cuando preguntó que si era de Blaise se canjeó un nuevo golpe en la nariz, así que decidió cortar el asunto por lo sano.

Al día siguiente de eso, Draco se había encontrado con Theodore y ambos se rieron del otro; Theodore tenía un ojo oscuro y Draco la nariz hinchada. Menudo par de amigos tenían.

Pansy había tardado todo un mes en tragarse su orgullo y organizar un encuentro digno de una serpiente y, después de unos casi inexistentes segundos de dudarlo, Blaise había aceptado. La relación entre Draco y Blaise era tirante, ambos se consideraban buenos amigos, pero no podían evitar meterse con el otro y no se soportaban la mitad del tiempo; Pansy decía que era porque eran muy parecidos y ellos la miraban ofendidos y la morena desistía. Sin embargo, Draco nunca había soportado menos a Blaise que esos dos meses que disfrutó del embarazo de Pansy; si corrías el riesgo de visitar la casa de los Zabini-Parkinson ibas a tener que aguantar a Blaise mostrando cada eco de la bebé, hablando de todos los posibles nombres de la bebé, hablando del cuarto de la bebé, de la ropa de la bebé, de los juguetes de la bebé... y así seguía horas y horas, honestamente, la única que lo soportaba por aquel entonces era Luna y eso porque estaba medio loca.

Cuando Gwen Zabini nació, Pansy lloró, gritó, insultó a Blaise, trató de hechizarlo y lo golpeó cuando no pudo.

Un año después de eso, Pansy le había propuesto matrimonio a Blaise, lo cual había significado mucho estrés para Draco; noches sin dormir, aprenderse el nombre de miles de flores, leerse no menos de tres decenas de revistas sobre novias, gritarle a organizadoras de bodas, despedirlas, al final hacer de organizador de boda y madrina de honor (no, no sabe qué diablos pensó Pansy para hacerlo su madrina), organizar y revisar más de cincuenta veces la organización de los invitados (que, para ser ellos unos parias, eran muchísimos y casi ninguno se llevaba bien entre sí), buscar manteles sencillos y elegantes, aprenderse el patrón de un montón de servilletas de tela, asegurarse que ni el verde o el plateado fuesen colores predominantes, pero que sí estuviesen en algunos detalles (porque a la novia se le metió en la cabeza que, aunque estuviesen teñidos de verde y plata, eran mucho más que una casa), planificar una despedida de soltera (iba a matar a Harry por mostrarle películas muggles a Pansy), visitar a cada modista en el Mundo Mágico que no le había cerrado la puerta en la nariz de buenas a primeras, largarse al Mundo Muggle cuando ninguna modista le había gustado a Pansy, luchar con proveedores y terminar con un incipiente caso de calvicie.

El primero de diciembre del 2004, que había caído en miércoles, un día igual de atravesado que la pareja, se celebró la boda. Todo marchó a la perfección, llevó a Hermione como compañera, supervisó todo y, cuando Pansy dijo « _acepto_ », se unió a los berridos que soltaba un James Sirius de diez meses en la misma fila que él. Es más, tomó al pequeño en brazos y lloraron juntos. Ninguno de los dos lloraba porque Pansy y Blaise habían vuelto oficial mágicamente su relación volátil, James Sirius lloró porque tenía hambre, él porque todo su trabajo había rendido sus frutos. Estaba en presencia de la boda más bella de todo el jodido Mundo Mágico.

« _Deberías organizar mi boda_ », le había dicho Theodore durante la recepción y Draco le había lanzado una copa de cristal en la frente.

La luna de miel (que también había organizado él), había durado un mes, necesitaba ese tiempo alejado de los dos tórtolos, para no matar a ninguno, y cuando regresaron, a principios de enero de 2005, Pansy lucía una pequeñísima barriga. Si iban a celebrar cada evento importante en su vida de esa forma, Draco ya se imaginaba al bebé número tres siendo concebido en el primer aniversario de bodas.

Actualmente, Pansy y Blaise vivían felizmente peleando, también casados, con Gwen, ya de dos años, y Camille, la pequeña de tres meses. Ambas niñas no podían ser más diferentes entre sí: Gwen había heredado el cabello negro y piel blanca de Pansy, con los ojos azules de su madre, y Camille la piel morena y ojos oscuros de Blaise.

¿Y cómo Draco sabía todos los detalles mórbidos de la relación de esos dos? No por nada era el mejor amigo de Pansy, que seguía siendo una cotilla, y varias partes de la relación las había vivido él mismo. Sin embargo, Draco sabía que había varios vacíos en las confesiones de Pansy, vacíos de 1998 a 2001 el tiempo en el cual había trabajado en aquel club del demonio; vacíos que compartía con Potter y no con él. ¿Le molestaba? La mayoría del tiempo, pero Draco había trabajado muchísimo en su paciencia y podía seguir esperando a que su mejor amiga quisiese soltarle la sopa.

En esos momentos, se encuentra en la Mansión Zabini, porque Pansy lo había llamado para la cita del té de la semana, lo que era clave para: « _te hostigaré con un nuevo chisme o sobre tu vida amorosa_ ». Lamentablemente, Draco no podía no ir, porque la última vez que había faltado, Pansy se había molestado tanto con él que conspiró con Ginny.

Amaba a sus sobrinos, joder que sí. Pero Gwen Zabini y James Potter juntos son un desastre. Gwen, como su madre, es una pequeña caprichosa y James Sirius, a diferencia de sus padres, es un pequeño egoísta. James no le quería prestar sus juguetes a Gwen y Gwen lloraba, cuando conseguía calmarla, James lloraba porque no le estaba prestando atención y entonces los dos lloraban porque Draco no los cargaba a ninguno.

Por eso se encontraba ahí, en el despacho de Pansy, con un juego de té completo sobre el escritorio, Gwen sobre la alfombra con un montón de juguetes mágicos y muggles a su alrededor y Pansy sentada frente a él concentrada en unos papeles.

—Tío Draco.

A diferencia de James, que solo es un año menor, Gwen pronuncia la mayoría de las palabras a la perfección y Blaise se divierte de lo lindo jactándose que su pequeña es mejor que el hijo de los héroes del Mundo Mágico. O trata de hacerlo, porque Ginny se enfada y le lanza un _mocomurciélago_.

—¿Sí, linda?

—¿ _Yai_ no va a venir? —pregunta mientras lo observa con sus grandes ojos azules. La pronunciación de los nombres se le da fatal, pero Draco sabe de sobra que está preguntando por James Sirius.

—No, linda, él está con su mamá. ¿Te gustaría verlo mañana?

La niña parece pensárselo un momento y luego asiente.

—Mañana —dice y vuelve a sus juguetes.

Cuando Draco se voltea, Pansy tiene una ceja alzada.

—¿Mi hija preguntando por un Potter? —pregunta y hace un espaviento—. Merlín nos libre.

—No deberías pensar así de un niño.

—Oh, pero Blaise en algún momento fue un _niño_ y mira cómo resultó.

Draco no puede evitarlo y ríe fuerte. Pansy es una chica lista.

»—Eso, ríete. Pero cuando Gwen sea una jovencita y las sucias manos de James estén en ella, ahí, _padrino_ , te quiero ver riendo.

Abruptamente, Draco deja de reír. Pansy también es cruel.

—Le cortaré las manos —responde muy serio—. Y a Gwen le pondré un hechizo de castidad.

Al mismo tiempo, Draco y Pansy ponen sus ojos sobre la pequeña de risos negros. Ese día la niña llevaba unas mallas amarillas, un tutú rosa y una camisa naranja, el lazo que debería estar sobre sus cabellos se encontraba tirado a varios metros y cargaba las manos sucias de pintura; no sabían por qué, pero ambos pensaban que Gwen no iba a ser de esas chicas fáciles de controlar.

—Estamos jodidos —sentencia Pansy y Draco traga en grueso: están muy jodidos—. ¿Sabes del nuevo bar en el Callejón Diagon, el de los dos Gryffindors? —Y así de sencillo Pansy pasa a otro tema. Draco se gira hacia ella bebiendo de su té de hierbabuena, asintiendo a su pregunta—. Bueno, Daphne es fanática de ese sitio y me contó una cosa que ni te imaginas.

—¿Theodore bailando?

—Mejor. —Pansy sonríe taimadamente y Draco se lamenta por el pobre bastardo del chisme—. Vio a Weasley con la lengua de Finnigan en la garganta.

—¡¿Qué?! —Draco escupe el té que acababa de tomarse y, antes de limpiarse, gira a ver a Gwen. La niña se encuentra jugando con dos muñecas y una escoba de juguete, sin interesarse en su conversación. Mejor, no cree que a Pansy le preocupe la salud mental de su hija, al menos no con el chisme tan jugoso que se cargaba.

" _Ronald Weasley y Seamus Finnigan, Merlín nos salve_ " _,_ piensa.

—Nunca pensé que Draco Malfoy escupiría té sobre su camisa —dice Pansy juguetonamente.

—Graciosa —suelta limpiándose con una servilleta, desiste cuando solo lo empeora y saca su varita conjurando un _fregoteo_ —. ¿Weasley con Finnigan?

—Se lo traían bien calladito. Todos pensábamos que Finnigan iba a terminar con Thomas, como se la pasaban todos los días juntos. La que sí no me sorprendió fue Daphne, que ha vuelto con Pucey. El tipo es ardiente, lo sé, pero esta es la séptima vez que lo intentan, no creo que funcione. Y no, no quiero ningún comentario acerca de mi relación con Blaise —interrumpe Pansy antes de que Draco siquiera abra la boca; como lo conoce—. Hablando de relaciones, ¿cuándo planeas casarte con Hermione?

Esa pregunta es una constante desde hace unas semanas en sus conversaciones con Pansy; ya lo estaba sacando un poco de quicio.

—Hace apenas un año fue tu boda, aún no me recupero —responde con sorna.

—¡Por favor! Mi boda fue excelente.

—Lo sé, la organicé yo.

—¿Recuerdas a esa modista? La del vestido verde. —Pansy arruga la nariz—. No llevaba ni cinco minutos ahí y ya me había ofendido de diez diferentes formas.

—La recuerdo —responde Draco con aspereza—. Casi hubiese deseado que no nos atendiese.

—Los apellidos Parkinson y Malfoy podrán estar en mucha desconfianza, pero seguimos teniendo clase. Hablando de clase, ¿cómo llevas lo de la cena Weasley?

—Bien —miente.

—Me ofendes, Draco Malfoy. Así que te daré otra oportunidad de ser honesto.

Solo se resiste dos minutos, en los cuales Pansy lo observa con las manos entrelazadas.

—Del puto asco —termina por responder. Maldita sea Pansy y su mirada hostigadora, ¡qué le ve el alma, joder! —. Puedo manejar a Ginny y a Ronald, pero ahí serán cuatro comadrejas que seguramente me odiarán, luego están los padres, ¡los padres se me dan fatal! ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que cené con tus padres?

—Claro que lo hago, nunca había visto a mi padre tomar con tanta fuerza un cuchillo, supongo que imaginaba que era tu cuello. Incluso a mi madre la fastidiaste.

—Ellos ya me tenían manía —defiende Draco, o intenta hacerlo.

—No es cierto y lo sabes, antes de que estropeases las cosas con tu cerebro lleno de aire mi madre te amaba. Se pasaba todo el día dándome la lata para conocerte; ¡era tan estresante! Luego, fue tan liberador que ninguno quisiese escuchar tu nombre.

Draco pone un mohín; si los padres de Pansy lo habían odiado, no quiere ni pensar cómo lo tratarán los Weasley, o sí lo hace y por eso no quiere ir a la estúpida cena.

—No ayudas, Pansy.

—¡Pero si yo soy un rayito de esperanza! —Ambos se miran fijamente y comienzan a reír al mismo tiempo—. Ya, en serio. No te preocupes, cenarás con los Weasley, son tan asquerosamente _buenos_ que ya te perdonaron. Ahora, dime lo que realmente te asusta, Malfoy. Tenemos toda la tarde.

Draco entonces aparta la mirada y la deja fija detrás de los ojos escrutadores de Pansy. Casi dos décadas de amistad hacen que Pansy lo conozca como la palma de su mano, incluso mejor que la propia. Le cuesta otra taza de té hablar del tema que había querido evitar, pero que se cocía en su subconsciente.

—¿Sabías que mi madre tiene otra hermana? —pregunta, pensando que es una buena forma de abordar el tema.

—No —responde Pansy, Draco no espera que lo haga de otra manera, los traidores a la sangre son un tema tabú en cualquier familia sangrepura que se respetara.

—Mi madre tenía dos hermanas; Bellatrix —ambos, inevitablemente, se tensan ante el nombre de la mortífaga—, y Andrómeda. Mi madre nunca hablaba de Andrómeda, era una repudiada, ¿sabes? Se casó con un hijo de muggles y mi abuela la echó de la casa, era lo que se hacía con los traidores a la sangre, de todos modos. Yo no sabía de ella hasta... hasta... que me lo dijo. —Draco se detiene porque el nudo en su garganta le impide decir cualquier cosa; Narcissa Malfoy había sido la mejor madre del mundo, hasta que unos resentidos la habían apartado del lado de Draco. Pansy extiende el brazo y atrapa su mano en un apretón.

»—Me dijo que la única familia que le quedaba, aparte de mí, era una hermana a la que había repudiado. No sé si intentó contactar con ella, pero me dijo que había tenido una hija que había fallecido en la guerra, pero que le había dejado un nieto. No sé si sabía que iba a ser atacada o se preocupaba por mí, creo que las dos cosas, ¿sabes? Me dijo que contactara con ella, que la familia siempre iba a serlo.

Draco se calla y Pansy se levanta, se acerca a él y se deja caer en su regazo. Draco pasa los brazos por la cintura de su amiga y se esconde en la curvatura de su cuello. Hablar sobre su madre siempre lo ponía del mismo modo: abatido, nostálgico, inevitablemente solo. Unos meses después de que su madre muriese, había tratado de buscar a Andrómeda, pero no había tenido resultados con _Andrómeda Black_. Solo los tuvo cuando El Profeta publicó una primera plana con la imagen de Harry Potter y su ahijado, ahí se enteró que no era Black, sino Tonks, que el niño tenía dos años y que jamás iba a poder contactar con ellos porque eran cercanos al Héroe del Mundo Mágico. Claro, eso había sido antes de que los Gryffindors entrasen a su vida. Pero ya habían pasado cuatro años de aquello y Draco nunca se había atrevido a hablarle a Hermione sobre su tía repudiada y su primo. Podía amar a Hermione, podía ser la futura madre de sus hijos, pero había cosas que dolían demasiado.

Por eso estaba tan asustado de la cena en la Madriguera, porque ahí no solo iba a ser juzgado por los Weasley, sino que iba a conocer a su tía y a Teddy (como le había oído a Harry llamarle). En los últimos cinco años Draco había pasado a través de muchos desprecios y malas caras, pero no creía poder soportarlo departe de alguien como Andrómeda Tonks; la hermana más sensible, más justa, la valiente que había luchado por lo que _ella pensaba_ o así la describía su madre, Harry también hablaba de ella como la que había sobrevivido una guerra y la muerte de su esposo e hija, una mujer dulce y sabia.

¿Y si Draco no es suficiente? ¿Y si había mucho dolor como para que incluso alguien como Andrómeda Tonks lo aceptase como familia?

Pansy toma su cara entre sus manos y lo obliga a mirarla fijamente; la mirada determinada y cariñosa de Pansy hace que Draco no pueda despegar sus ojos de ella.

—Escúchame bien, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿quieres? —Pansy pasa una mano a través de su cabello y acaricia su mentón—. Eres un jodido superviviente, una persona leal hasta la muerte, defiendes a los tuyos sin importarte tu propia seguridad, amas con fuerza a las personas sin interesarte si es recíproco o no, eres honesto y una persona muy inteligente. ¡Al diablo si ella no ve eso! ¡Al diablo con Andrómeda! Eres mi mejor amigo, eres mi hermano, eres el novio de una chica que está tan mal por ti que se aguanta mis desplantes y tienes a un montón de amigos que te aman y quieren que seas feliz, no importa si ella no ve todo eso. Porque yo sí lo veo y te amo.

Pansy sonríe y deja un beso en su frente, encerrándolo en un abrazo. Draco siente las lágrimas pujando por salir de sus ojos; maldita sea con Pansy Parkinson y su manía de hablar con el corazón.

—También te amo —dice después de un rato, ambos ocultos en el cuello del otro, tapados por el largo cabello de Pansy.

—¿Mami, tío? —llama Gwen y Pansy rompe el abrazo moviendo el cuello para ver a su hija.

—¿Si, cariño?

—¿Abrazo? —pregunta Gwen extendiendo los brazos hacia ellos.

—Por su puesto, linda —responde Draco y Gwen sonríe grande.

Se levanta del desastre de papeles y juguetes, camina media bamboleándose y se sube sobre ellos hasta que está en medio del regazo de Pansy y Draco.

—Ti amu —dice regalándole un beso a su madre y recostándose del pecho de Draco.

Observando a su mejor amiga y a su sobrina el temor en el pecho de Draco se atenúa; ya tenía una familia increíble con él.


	3. Capítulo 03: Cinco días para Navidad

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el Amigo Casi Invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

Para Crystal, con amor.

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo va sin el santo beteo de Noe, por lo cual los errores encontrados en él van por cuenta de la casa :/

* * *

 **DE COMO DRACO SE ENFRENTA A UNA HORDA DE PELIRROJOS (O ALGO ASÍ).**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 03 | CINCO DÍAS PARA NAVIDAD.**

* * *

« _¿Quién realmente necesita un regalo,_

 _cuando el amor está destinado a dar?_ »

—Something about december -Christina Perri.

* * *

 **Lunes, 19 de diciembre de 2005. Departamento de Draco y Hermione.**

Draco ya lleva un par de minutos despierto, pero la única parte de su cuerpo que ha movido es su dedo índice. Se encuentra refugiado entre las colchas junto al dormido cuerpo de Hermione. No importa el tiempo que ha pasado junto a ella, todavía se maravilla de la mujer que está junto a él.

Hermione se encuentra tumbada de lado, dándole la espalda. Draco repasa con su dedo la curvatura de la columna de ella, sintiendo apenas los diminutos vellos chocolate, rodea los tres lunares que se encuentran en línea sobre el costado izquierdo y acaricia los hombros con suma delicadeza y lentitud. El cabello marrón oscuro de Hermione ya no es una arboleda con vida propia, ahora lo lleva ondulado en un corte que sigue la línea de su barbilla, siendo un poco más largo por el frente. Draco juguetea con las hebras cortas de la nuca y suelta un suspiro. Hermione es preciosa; su piel es achocolatada, la colcha oculta unas piernas torneadas y figura atlética, porque su novia es una chica que le gusta tomarse su tiempo para ejercitarse. Aunque en ese momento todo lo que puede ver es su espalda, Draco sabe que su cara engendra suspiros; sus labios son delgados y rosas, sus pómulos definidos y su nariz respingada espolvoreada con pecas claras, sus ojos son expresivos y cálidos, su sonrisa es genuina y amplia.

Hermione es una mujer que arrebata el aliento con su belleza clásica y sobria.

Con cuidado se acerca más, hasta que su pecho está pegado a la espalda de ella y la tela de su chándal frisa contra la tela de sus bragas. Hermione no solo es una mujer que impone con su presencia, que amedrenta al más osado con su fuerza, que asusta al más valiente con su inteligencia y, definitivamente, no es una mujer frígida con sus faldas largas de tubo y chaquetas de punta; es una mujer sensual y ardiente.

Es, sencillamente, la mujer que lo hace feliz, su amiga, su confidente, su _por siempre_.

—Hola —susurra cuando la siente removerse.

Hermione se da la vuelta sobre ella misma y termina por arrebujarse contra el pecho de Draco. Lo saluda con una sonrisa somnolienta, los ojos a medio cerrar y su nariz acariciando la suya.

—Hola.

Draco deposita un pequeño beso sobre sus labios y la estrecha entre sus brazos.

—Te amo —dice, porque es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para decirlo.

—También te amo, cariño —responde Hermione abriendo completamente los ojos y regalándole una sonrisa de labios delgados y dientes blancos—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Siete y treinta —informa observando el reloj sobre la cómoda—. ¿Qué quieres de desayuno?

—Uhm. —Hermione acaricia con su cara el pecho de Draco y este sonríe al imaginársela igual a Crookshanks—. Croissant con leche tibia especiada con hierbabuena y dulce de cereza, ¿sí?

Hermione es una maestra en muchas áreas, excepto en la de las artes culinarias y siempre se aprovecha de que Draco sí. ¿Qué puede decir? A base de meses de soledad y falta de dinero, Draco tuvo que aprender a cocinar y resulta que se le da bien.

—Lo que quiera la dama.

Ambos se quedan entrelazados un rato más; respirando la esencia del otro y refugiándose en el calor ajeno. De improvisto, Hermione abre los ojos completamente, se separa de Draco, se estira y sienta sin importarle que la sábana descubra sus senos desnudos. A Draco le gusta dormir solo con un pantalón chándal y a Hermione le gusta dormir en bragas; ¿puede él amarla más?

Draco se acomoda con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y observa la figura esbelta de su novia caminar hacia el baño; esas bragas rojas realmente le hacen cosas maravillosas a su trasero.

—Si me sigues mirando así llegaré tarde al trabajo —ronronea Hermione sujetándose del marco de la puerta. Le mira con una media sonrisa y el cabello desordenado sobre sus hombros hace que la entrepierna de Draco de un tirón.

—¿Puedes culpar a la carne por ser débil? —pregunta y con una sonrisa trepadora salta fuera de la cama.

Hermione ríe y corre a esconderse en el baño. Sin embargo, Draco ha mantenido su figura y agilidad de jugador de Quidditch, por lo que en unos pocos pasos impide que cierre la puerta y la atrapa por la cintura uniéndose a sus risas.

—¡Llegaré tarde! —se queja Hermione, aunque se deja hacer en los brazos de su novio—. Llegaré tarde —suspira cuando Draco comienza un camino de besos por su hombro desnudo—. Y... y es mi último día de trabajo... _Draco_.

Con una mordida y una sonrisa tanto ella como él saben que Hermione va a llegar tarde. Y, de todas formas, ¿qué importa? Al día siguiente el bufete va a cerrar por vacaciones navideñas y Hermione siempre llega con puntualidad intachable, por una vez que peque de llegar tarde no la van a despedir.

* * *

 **8:23h.**

—Divino —gime su novia cuando da el primer bocado del croissant.

Ya se encuentran en la cocina. Hermione viste como lo hace para el trabajo: camisa manga larga de color pastel con una falda de tubo a juego, chaqueta blanca, medias negras y zapatos de tacón cerrados. Draco disfruta especialmente de quitar las medias después de un largo día de trabajo; le fascina la forma en la que la falda se ajusta al trasero de su novia y el tortuoso estado en el que cae cuando le desabrocha la camisa lentamente. Él, por otro lado, viste unos sencillos pantalones de pana y un suéter verde con una camisa debajo; desde hace una semana que ha salido de vacaciones de San Mungo, hasta la primera semana de enero.

—¿Quieres que pase a recogerte al bufete? —pregunta mientras se sienta frente a su novia; la cual ya lleva más de la mitad del plato vacío, últimamente, Hermione tiene mucho apetito—. Así podemos hacer las compras navideñas juntos.

—Uhm, uhm, uhm. —Hermione mastica apresuradamente y toma un gran sorbo de leche—. Me parece perfecto. Mientras más tarde hagamos las compras todo estará más congestionado y muchísimo más caro.

—¿Eso es la tacañería hablando, señorita Granger? —se burla Draco. Hace pocos años que ha descubierto un placer culposo de su novia: las rebajas.

—Cállate, Malfoy.

Cuando va a soltarle un comentario del estilo « _cállame tú_ », el timbre suena y la sonrisa de Hermione se amplía y a Draco le entra un muy mal presentimiento. Son las ocho de la mañana y solo conoce a dos personas capaces de perturbar su paz mañanera.

Pocos segundos después, escucha la puerta abrirse, risitas infantiles y deja caer la frente sobre la mesa.

" _¿Por qué él, Merlín?_ ", se pregunta revolcándose en su miseria.

¿Por qué no puede tener un momento lujuriosamente romántico con su novia?, ¿qué mal ha hecho? Vale, que le había arruinado millones de momentos a Blaise con alguna de sus chicas, pero esas eran chicas de pasada, ¡ni siquiera eran sus novias!

—¡Draco, Hermione! —grita la reconocible voz de la bruja maligna número uno.

—¡Buenos días, tórtolos! —grita la bruja maligna número dos.

Inmediatamente, las caras maquiavélicas de Pansy (bruja maligna número uno), y Ginny (bruja maligna número dos), aparecen en la cocina con los pequeños Gwen y James en brazos.

—¡Tito _Daco_! —grita James empujándose de los brazos de su madre y estirando sus pequeñas manitas hacia él.

—¡Tita _Mony_! —chilla Gwen haciendo lo mismo hacia una sonriente Hermione, que se levanta y coge en brazos a la niña.

—¿Cómo está mi pequeña bailarina? —pregunta su novia y le reparte besos por la cara a Gwen.

Draco, por su parte, se levanta y agarra a James cargado. El pequeño inmediatamente se cuelga de su cuello y le llena la barbilla de babas.

—Tito —balbucea y vuelve a reír.

—Oh, mi pequeño demonio. —Draco acaricia el cabello de James y deja que mordisquee el cuello del suéter; hace poco que los dientes de James Sirius han comenzado a crecer y la encía le pica todo el tiempo.

—¿No se ven adorables así? —pregunta Pansy y Draco se gira para encontrarla robando de su comida.

—Cargando a nuestros bebés son completamente encantadores —coincide Ginny recargada del marco de la puerta.

Lo segundo que nota Draco es que ambas madres tienen perfectamente puestos sus abrigos -después de muchos años de amistad (dos semanas), Pansy adquirió el gusto a la ropa muggle-.

" _Que no sea lo que estoy pensando..."_ , ruega a cualquier entidad divina que se apiade de su futura tortura.

—¿Y dónde está Camille? —pregunta Hermione sentándose y compartiendo de su desayuno con Gwen, que come todo encantada de recibir los mimos de su tía.

—Ya la hemos dejado con Theodore y Luna —responde Ginny con una sonrisa. Draco gira y observa a Pansy y tiene la misma sonrisa.

" _Oh, joder. Ya me llevo la chingada_ ".

—¿Qué le dieron a ingerir a Theodore para que aceptase? —inquiere Draco con sopor. Ni siquiera se percata de que James Sirius ha comenzado a comerle el pelo.

—Luna ha dicho que sí —explica Pansy y no necesita saber nada más; Theodore haría lo que fuese por Luna—, pero no ha conseguido convencerlo para que acepte a estos dos...

—... y como ayer le prometiste a Gwen que hoy jugaría con James... —continua Ginny con cara inocente. ¡Él no había prometido nada! ¿O sí?

—Aquí te los dejamos —completa Pansy con mucha tranquilidad—. Y, por cierto, Draco, querido, James te está comiendo el pelo.

Draco inmediatamente le saca el cabello al bebé de la boca, James se ríe y vuelve a comerle el cuello del suéter, pero Draco tiene asuntos más urgentes que la evidente falta de alimentación de su sobrino favorito.

—¡Yo no le he prometido nada a nadie! —chilla y, cuando se da cuenta de que lo hace, aclara la garganta—. Eh, yo no le he prometido eso a Gwen.

—Claro que sí —rebate Pansy y se acerca hasta él. Tan cerca que Draco puede apreciar su perfume de bergamota—. Le dijiste a Gwen que _hoy_ jugaría con James, se lo dijiste _ayer_. Bueno, ¡hoy es hoy! Así que toma a tus sobrinos y diviértanse hasta las... ¿Ginny?

—Las seis.

—Eso. Hasta las seis. —Pansy pellizca su mejilla con falsa maternidad, porque lo que hace es clavarle las uñas barnizadas en blanco y añade—: ¿No es maravilloso tener sobrinos? Sí que lo es.

—Nosotras nos llevaremos a Hermione. No te preocupes.

Tan rápido como entraron Ginny y Pansy dejan besos en las mejillas de sus hijos con un « _nos veremos más tarde, pórtense bien_ », Pansy le quita a Gwen de los brazos a Hermione, Ginny la ayuda a levantarse y ambas conducen a su novia afuera de la cocina.

—¡Nos veremos a las seis! —promete Ginny.

—¡Los niños deben estar dormidos antes de las cinco! —ordena Pansy.

—¡Te amo! —grita Hermione.

Y la puerta de su departamento se cierra.

...

...

...

¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar?

— _Hamble_ —balbucea James Sirius ahora tirando de su cabello.

—¡ _Upa_! —demanda Gwen, quien ha gateado hasta él, jalándolo del pantalón.

— _Hamble_ , tito, _hamble_ —llora James Sirius tirando más insistentemente y su cuero cabelludo comienza a picar.

—¡ _Upa, upa, upa_! —llora también Gwen.

Pronto, no solo los berridos de los niños llenan la habitación, sino que también sus pequeñas ondas mágicas.

" _A la mierda, todo el día a la mierda_ ".

* * *

 **10:30h.**

Draco mantiene un ojo fijo en sus pequeñas bestias y el otro en la cocina. Ambos niños se encuentran cerca del mesón en un pequeño corral, que compró para ellos el día siguiente que le tocó cuidarlos por primera vez, jugando entre ellos. O eso parece. Tal vez. Al menos, Gwen no está asfixiando a James Sirius con una escoba de felpa, ni James está tirando de las coletas de Gwen. En vez de eso, James tiene la muñeca de Gwen y la niña tiene la escoba de felpa de James. No lloran. No pelean. Aunque, con los niños es difícil estar seguro de algo. Por lo menos, solo están balbuceando cosas inentendibles entre ellos y no berreando como hasta hace media hora.

Draco termina de licuar la crema de calabaza que ha hecho para Gwen, porque James detesta la calabaza, la saca de la licuadora y la deja reposar. Se va al fregadero y comienza a pelar las papas para el puré de James, porque Gwen detesta las papas con mantequilla, cuando termina las pica en pequeños cubos y los pone a hervir. Se desliza hasta el otro extremo de la cocina y trocea la pechuga de pollo para hacerse pollo al vapor con calabacín y berenjena; algo sencillo junto a arroz blanco. Monta todo en el fogón con la orquesta de balbuceos de fondo y casi puede respirar tranquilo.

Casi.

Porque apenas termina de poner en el sartén su pollo se percata de las risitas perversas de Gwen (sí, la niña de apenas dos años ríe _perversamente_ ; que es hija de Pansy). Tan rápido que debería haberse roto el cuello, Draco gira hacia sus sobrinos. James Sirius está colgando boca abajo con la cara arrugada como una pasa y del color de una fresa madura; ningún sonido escapa de sus labios.

—Oh, carajo.

Draco en seguida coge a Jame Sirius, el cual apenas toca sus brazos comienza a soltar berridos dignos de su madre, pero Draco apenas nota los gritos, porque está acostumbrado y porque sabía que apenas tocase sus brazos el hechizo de Gwen dejaría de funcionar sobre el pequeño, y se dedica a observar serio a la pequeña.

—Gwendolyn Isidora, ¿se puede saber qué has hecho? —pregunta usando un tono de voz grave y crítico que ha aprendido a desarrollar con sus sobrinos. La pequeña bestia lo observa con sus inocentes ojos azules abiertos de par en par, le creería la fachada de inocencia, sino fuese la misma que pone su padre.

— _¿Upa_?

—Nada de _upa_ , jovencita. No está bien hechizar a tu primo. Nada bien. Ahora, no tendrás bombas de algodón como postre.

Aparentemente, Gwen comprende que está castigada y comienza a berrear.

—¡PAPÁ! —vocifera a todo pulmón.

" _Así que Pansy es la de los pantalones en la relación_ ", piensa Draco, " _¿por qué no me sorprende?_ ".

—No me levantes la voz —sisea y la pequeña bestia lo observa con cara de mala leche, eso sí, sin emitir ningún berrido.

Mejor.

Comprueba el hechizo de protección en el corral, que está perfecto, y se dedica a James Sirius.

—Debes aprender a defenderte, pequeño demonio —aconseja mientras coloca a James sobre la silla para bebés que está a un lado del mesón.

Como toda respuesta, James Sirius lanza un berrido lastimero. Draco se encarga de secar sus mejillas húmedas, le pasa un chupete que consigue callarlo y le hace las comprobaciones pertinentes. No se tarda más que unos pocos minutos y todo el rato James lo observa con sus marrones ojos lagrimosos.

—Estás perfecto —dice apenas termina y respira aliviado; no es aconsejable estar del mal lado de Ginevra Potter. Lastimosamente, olfatea el certero olor de algo quemado—. Oh, mierda.

Le da la vuelta a James en la silla, para que pueda verlo mientras soluciona el desastre culinario, porque al pequeño demonio le gusta ver a las personas cocinando, y corre al fogón. Cuando llega, las papas del puré están sin agua, pero no quemadas, desafortunadamente, su pollo no corre con la misma suerte: está ennegrecido.

—Carajo.

Draco toma un paño y pone el sartén con el pollo debajo del grifo. Espanta el vapor y echa más agua a las papás de James.

—Son unas pequeñas bestias —asegura Draco volteando a ver a sus sobrinos. Gwen sigue sentada en el corral con los brazos cruzados y cara de mala leche; James está en la silla de bebés disfrutando de su chupete y las lágrimas aún se aprecian en sus ojos—, unos pequeños demonios —repite.

* * *

 **3:30h.**

Gwen y James están acostados en la cama de Draco y Hermione. Sus pequeños cuerpecitos están cubiertos con mantas tejidas, una por la señora Weasley y otra por la señora Zabini, y sus manos están unidas en el medio de la cama.

Son tan adorables. Eso sí, solamente cuando están dormidos.

Draco cierra con cuidado la puerta y activa el hechizo-alarma, que le avisará cuando despierten. Se toma un segundo para soltar un suspiro cansado y observar su ropa; tiene restos de calabaza y papa por todo el suéter (el suéter que costó cincuenta galeones, pero que Pansy le regaló), sus pantalones están mojados, sus brazos tienen arañazos y su cabello está pegajoso y húmedo. Ah, pero las pequeñas bestias están limpias, llenas y dormidas. Qué felicidad.

—Debo tomar un baño —reflexiona en voz alta—, y tal vez un poco de whiskey añejado de Ogden no me venga mal tampoco.

Con esa resolución baja las escaleras y entra en la cocina; va directo a los armarios del lado derecho y pasa su varita frente a ellos. Los armarios, obviamente, tienen un hechizo para que solo su huella mágica pueda abrirlos. ¿Por qué hacer eso si vive con la anti-alcohol de Hermione? Pues porque, aparentemente, Ginny cree que también es su casa y puede tomar todo lo que le venga en gana. Mira que su colección de vinos de Italia puede dar fe de ello.

Apenas termina de servirse la copa, al que le ha picado un poco de menta y servido con dos cubos de hielo, se sienta en el sucio mesón de la cocina. Al menos, los manteles blancos de la mesa frente a él siguen igual de impecables que siempre. Al menos.

—A la mierda, ¿es que no puedo tener paz, carajo? —pregunta apurando el primer trago: su chimenea está sonando.

Duda unos segundos sobre si llevar la copa o no y se encoje de hombros; si el que lo está llamando tiene un problema sobre él bebiendo, pues que se joda.

—Has tardado. ¿Los niños?

La pregunta de Theodore le hace replantearse en qué momento su vida se trastocó tanto para que la razón por la que se tarde no sea que se esté haciendo la paja, sino por niños.

" _Y apenas tengo veinticinco, Merlín_ ", piensa y da un segundo trago, más largo que el anterior, a su copa.

—Acaban de dormirse —responde y se sienta en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Siempre que Theodore le hace una llamada por la Red Flu a Draco le divierte pensar que las leguas de fuego en realidad son bichos en la cara de su amigo. Sí, así de maduro es—. ¿Y la tuya?

—Luna la sacó a buscar _plimpies_ de agua dulce. Dicen que son buenos para los niños pequeños.

—Ya veremos la gracia que le hace a Pansy que Luna saque a Camille con este clima.

Sí, Draco puede imaginarse a una Pansy de sonrisa tirante y varita en mano lista para lanzar un maleficio. Ah, esa imagen le trae tantos recuerdos.

—Si la dejó aquí sabe a lo que atenerse. —Theodore se detiene y añade calculadamente—. O lo intuye. Lo que sea, no es por eso que te llamo. He hablado con Hermione y sé que hoy es su último día, Luna también lo sabe y, como sabrás, Weasley y Pansy pasaron por aquí esta mañana.

" _Aquí vamos_ ". Draco da un tercer trago a su copa y casi se ahoga cuando el hielo entra en su boca. ¿Ya se le acabo? Mierda, tiene un problema.

—¿Y?

—Déjate de estupideces, sabes lo que significa —responde brusco Theodore y, incluso con las llamas bailando en su rostro, consigue que su ceja alzada se aprecie perfectamente—. Será a las diez. Pero le he dicho a Weasley y a Pansy que es a las doce.

—Ambos sabemos que llegaran a las nueve, tal vez antes.

Ambos se quedan callados pensando en el largo día que les espera. A Draco le gusta la idea de celebrar la salida de vacaciones de su novia, pero le gustaría hacerlo en la privacidad de su casa, ellos solos y, de preferencia, sin ninguna prenda. Claro, eso nunca va a pasar si tu mejor amiga es Pansy Parkinson y, mucho menos, si esta se alía con Ginevra Weasley.

" _Dios las hizo y el diablo las junto_ ". O él, pero eso son detalles.

—Despertó —dice Theodore y lo saca de sus pensamientos. En el fuego solo se ve la mitad de la cara de su amigo, unos ruidos de fondo y su rostro completo vuelve—. Me tengo que ir. ¿Serías tan amable de traer el vino?

—Llevaré el whiskey que tengo añejando desde que me gradúe, el que compré en Rumania.

—Gracias.

Y, sin más, Theodore corta la comunicación.

Hay veces en las que Draco está en paz sobre tener tantos amigos, pero luego están esas veces que quiere encerrarse para no verlos nunca, sobre todo desde que hace de niñera a medio tiempo. Si la cosa sigue así, James Sirius comenzará a llamarlo papá.

Uhm. Bien pensado, eso no está mal, mucho menos si lo hace frente a Harry.

Sintiéndose mucho mejor, Draco va por una segunda copa de whiskey (a fin de cuentas está de vacaciones y puede hacer lo que le venga en gana), para subir y tomarse un merecido baño de burbujas. De preferencia, de una hora.

Al final, el baño resulta ser de cinco minutos, pues su varita comienza a vibrar, lo cual significa que las pequeñas bestias han despertado.

* * *

 **7:30h.**

Está en el primer piso del departamento, en un cuarto que convirtió en sala de juegos el mes que Gwen cumplió tres meses y comprendió que su apartamento iba a estar inundado de pequeñas bestias por un buen rato. Está en el piso junto a James y Gwen, ambos niños tienen las manos y parte de ellos mismos llenas de pintura con hojas frente a ellos; el propio Draco tiene las manos manchadas y una hoja frente a él.

—Tito —demanda Gwen y le enseña su hoja.

Naturalmente, la hoja está llena de trazos sin orden donde el color azul predomina.

—Hermoso —concede Draco y no miente, cualquier cosa que su pequeña sobrina pinte es una obra de arte, ha dicho.

—¡Mío! ¡Mío! —grita James Sirius acercándole la hoja de él. Curiosamente, una de las palabras que primero aprendió el bebé fue esa: « _mío_ ».

El de James tiene pequeñas manchas de sus palmas casi todas en color verde y algunas en negro. Seguro a Ronald le fascina ese dibujo, seguro.

—Eres un genio, un genio —alaba.

Ambos bebés sueltan una risita conforme y vuelven a lo suyo. Por su parte, Draco se encuentra pintando a una Hermione en carboncillo. Poco tiempo después de ser un mortífago libre (no, no le interesa saber nada de la ironía de esa situación, que la vivió en carne propia, gracias), descubrió que se le daba bien la pintura. Comenzó con pequeños dibujos a lápiz y ahora puede pintar perfectamente al oleo, sin embargo, prefiere el carboncillo.

Un descubrimiento más reciente es el de que sus sobrinos pueden entretenerse horas con la pintura, eso sí, tiene que estar junto a ellos no vayan a comerse la tempera. Aunque, podría ser interesante la reacción de Ginny al cambiarle el pañal a su hijo y encontrar mierda azul.

" _Merlín, ya pienso como Potter_ ".

Draco opta por mantener esa idea al fondo de su mente, preferiblemente en el cajón de « _jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, abrir_ », y se concentra de nuevo en su dibujo. Ya tiene el contorno listo, solo le falta definir unas partes, quiere darle ese estilo emborronado y en sombras, como un sueño, y, por supuesto, las manos. Siempre las manos. ¿Por qué son tan difíciles? Uñas, dedos, palmas y ya. ¡No tiene ciencia! Claro, pero siempre son un dolor en el culo.

—Mío.

—No.

—¡Mío!

—¡No!

" _A la mierda mi dibujo_ ", piensa con un suspiro y lo coloca sobre el sofá que está detrás de él, sabe que si lo deja pagando en el piso _puede_ que sus sobrinos lo dañen.

Levanta la mirada encontrándose con un paisaje de lo más normal. Gwen tiene en sus manos un crayón morado y James tiene la cara roja de la rabia (y puede que también por las lágrimas contenidas).

—Niños —dice y le cuesta dos intentos más para que le presten atención (ninguno quiere perder su pequeña batalla de miradas). Gwen con una mueca en sus labiecitos y James está furioso. Si son así con apenas dos y un año, no quiere ni pensar cuando tengan quince o dieciséis—, no se pelea por un crayón. Se comparte. Los primos comparten. ¿Ustedes son primos?

—No —responden y Draco sabe que es un « _sí_ », porque ambos se ven de reojo y porque los dos solo saben decir « _no_ ».

—Entonces tienen que compartir.

—Mío —repite James señalando al crayón morado.

—No —responde Gwen apretándolo más entre sus dedos.

—De ninguno. —Draco ondea su varita y el crayón sale disparado de la mano de Gwen a la suya—. O lo comparten o no lo tienen.

Gwen lo observa una milésima de segundo antes de comenzar a berrear y, como ella lo hace, James Sirius también comienza a llorar. Si van a comenzar con su unión de primos, pues que sea en otro tema. Suspirando (si sigue así se va a desinflar), se levanta y carga a ambos bebés, uno a cada lado de su cadera.

—¿Upa?

—Booo.

—Exacto —concuerda Draco.

Sale del cuarto, con los hipidos de ambos bebés de fondo, y se dirige a la cocina. Casi van a dar las ocho y duda mucho de que Pansy y Ginny lleguen. Posiblemente, han secuestrado a Hermione y ahora mismo estén en un bar, tal vez en el Irlandés, aunque ese no es el estilo de su novia.

Una vez en la cocina, los deja a ambos en las sillas de bebés y saca de la nevera sus biberones. Los tiene listo desde las seis (que se habían vuelto a dormir), porque desde un primer momento supo que sus madres no iban a volver a tiempo.

—¿Mami? —pregunta Gwen cuando el olor del tetero comienza a llenar el apartamento.

—¿Mami? —repite James.

—No, sus mamis son unas desvergonzadas. Por ahora, seguimos los tres. Y tal vez sigamos los tres hasta mañana. ¿Pero de qué estoy hablando? Claro que los tres seguiremos hasta mañana.

—Booo —responden a dúo.

—Hieren mis sentimientos, entérense.

Draco pone ambos biberones en las bocas de sus sobrinos y estos chupan ávidamente sin dejar de mirarlo. Todo el rato que tardan en terminarlo, Draco no deja de observarlos y ellos no dejan de verlo a él. Gwen tiene los ojos de un azul muy concentrado y James los tiene del color del chocolate derretido; ambos ojos demuestran inteligencia, pero los de Gwen son mucho más avispados y los de James mucho más juguetones. Sí, son unas pequeñas bestias adorables.

Cuando terminan su biberón, Draco los saca de las sillas y sube las escaleras, de nuevo. Honestamente, no necesita pagar un gimnasio (un sitio muggle al que Hermione lo había llevado solo una vez y eso fue suficiente para _toda_ la vida; qué manía la de los muggles de autotorturarse), gracias a sus pequeñas bestias tiene una excelente forma física; la verdad sea dicha. Deja que sus sobrinos jueguen con su cabello, que ya le está llegando a los hombros y que planea cortar pronto, no quiere parecerse a su padre, al menos, no hasta los cuarenta.

Llegan al cuarto de juegos, que al fondo está amueblado como una pequeña habitación con dos cunas, y deja a James Sirius entretenido con unas snitchs de felpa antes de dirigirse al fondo a dormir a Gwen. Siempre comienza con Gwen, porque James tarda más en quedarse dormido.

Toma asiento en la mecedora, se acomoda a la pequeña sobre el hombro, la cual apenas huele su shampoo su acurruca contra su cuello, comienza a tatarear una nana y a darle palmadas en la espalda mientras se mece con cuidado. Gwen no tarda mucho en caer rendida y la deja en la cuna arropándola bien y poniéndole la escoba de felpa de James al lado; se la robó a los pocos días de conocerlo, así que ya casi es suya. Cuando va a buscar a James se encuentra con la grata sorpresa de que está dormido.

—Así que sí hay una luz al final del túnel —susurra y lo levanta con cuidado.

Lo acomoda en la cuna, metiéndole un chupete apenas amenaza con despertarse y se encamina a la mecedora. Tiene que esperar que James termine de dormirse para sacarle el chupete y le gusta el silencio envuelto en los suspiros de sus sobrinos.

Y así, desparramado en la mecedora frente a sus dos pequeñas bestias, el sueño encuentra a Draco.

* * *

 **11:23h.**

—¡Draquito!

—¡Draco, querido!

—Silencio —advierte Hermione—, puede que esté dormido.

—Seguro que sí —concuerda Pansy con un hipido. Definitivamente, se pasó de copas—, se ha convertido en un viejo.

—Pero en un viejo que nos cuida a nuestros hijos —añade Ginny y el alcohol también se escucha en su voz.

Eso sí, ambas mantienen una dicción perfecta, solo que hablan mucho más lento y sus ojos se encuentran rojizos.

—¿Pueden callarse? ¡Van a despertar a todo el mundo! —susurra/grita Hermione. Ella solo tomó una copa de hidromiel y se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo bailando, por lo cual está perfectamente en sus cabales y con los pies matándola. Se saca los tacones y cuelga el abrigo en el perchero—. Se quedarán, me imagino.

—¿Acaso nos estás corriendo?

—¿A nosotras, las que hicimos que pasaras un buen momento?

—Eres una malagradecida, Granger.

—¡Ya sé! Ella lo que quería era hacer cochinadas con Draco.

—¡ _Cochinadasssss_!

—¡En la cama!

Ginny y Pansy se miran y se desternillan de la risa.

—Ustedes me obligaron —dictamina Hermione. Ambas chicas la observan divertidas.

—¿A hacer...

Pansy nunca termina su pregunta porque Hermione saca su varita y las hechiza. Tanto ella como Ginny se derrumban una contra la otra en el piso; las ha hecho dormir. Así, en su opinión, es mucho más fácil tratar con ellas. Mueve su varita con precisión y ambos cuerpos dormidos comienzan a levitar frente a ella.

—A dormir —sentencia Hermione y se encamina hacia el cuarto de invitados.

Cuando rentó el lugar con Draco apenas contaba con dos habitaciones, eso antes de que su novio leyese una revista sobre expansiones mágicas. Ahora, en el piso de arriba hay cuatro habitaciones; la de juegos de los niños, la de Draco y Hermione, la de invitados y el despacho que ambos usan y que tiene una habitación conexa que hace de biblioteca.

Antes de llegar al cuarto de invitados se tiene que pasar por el cuarto de juegos y, como ya se lo esperaba, Draco se encuentra dormido en la mecedora frente a los niños. Con una media sonrisa, Hermione continúa su camino para acostar a las borrachas. Entra en la habitación y deposita con cuidado a ambas chicas en la cama. En seguida, Ginny y Pansy se retuercen hasta quedar enredadas entre ellas. Sintiendo pena, Hermione les saca los tacones, abre el armario (que está lleno de ropa de Pansy y Ginny y sí, sigue siendo el « _cuarto de invitados_ », sin importar que las únicas que lo usan son ellas dos), y con un movimiento de su varita ambas chicas están vestidas con pijamas.

Ginny tiene veinticuatro años y un hijo, Pansy tiene veinticinco años y dos hijos. Cualquiera pensaría que deben de ser ya unas adultas responsables. Claro, el que diga eso es porque no las ha visto abrazadas juntas, apestando a alcohol y roncando en la cara de la otra.

Sin darles una segunda mirada, Hermione sale del cuarto y va hacia donde está Draco. Cuando llega a su lado se detiene a observarlo unos minutos.

Draco no puede ser descrito como el hombre de sus sueños, o el que creyó que era el hombre de sus sueños. Hermione siempre pensó que le iban los hombres robustos con facciones hoscas, pero ahora sabe que no; porque Draco es todo lo contrario a todo eso. O tal vez es porque Draco no es el _hombre de sus sueños_ , sino el hombre de su realidad; lo cual es mucho mejor.

Su novio tiene la cara en forma de diamante, con la barbilla curva y los pómulos definidos, sus parpados son casi transparentes y sus pestañas largas y rubias, no tiene ningún rastro de vello facial, pero su cabello es abundante y largo, aunque unas entradas se asoman en su coronilla. Sus labios son delgados, casi como los de una mujer, y su nariz es recta y respingada. Draco tiene la cara de un ángel, pero, al igual que estos (Hermione ha visitado casi todos los museos de Londres, por lo que puede hablar con propiedad), una innegable malcriadez se acentúa en sus facciones. Claro, ahora Draco no es ni la sombra del pequeño niño mimado de antes, pero, a fin de cuentas, sigue siendo un hijo de cuna de oro.

Hermione no va a negar que cuando se reencontró con él pensó que seguía siendo la misma pequeña rata que cuando estudiaban juntos, así que se sorprendió cuando no fue así. Se sorprendió cuando se encontró con un Draco distante y silencioso. Inevitablemente, su curiosidad salió a flote y no se detuvo hasta que resolvió el por qué Draco Malfoy había cambiado tan drásticamente, sabía que la Guerra era una buena causante, pero intuía que había algo más; quería escuchar su historia.

Y así se hizo su amiga y un día se descubrió amándolo.

No fue fácil, claro que no lo fue. Tuvo que sobreponerse a años de enemistad, años de bromas hirientes, años de rabia y desdén (porque nunca fue odio, la Guerra le enseñó lo que es el verdadero odio y eso jamás lo llegó a sentir por Draco). Y, luego de aceptar y perdonar todos los antiguos sentimientos que tenía por Draco, tuvo que lidiar con las trabas de él mismo. Su relación de pareja no había comenzado hace seis meses; llevaba trabajándose por más de dos años.

Hermione comenzó siendo sutil, pero pronto entendió que para tratar sobre sentimientos con Draco Malfoy había que ser frontal. Se mantuvo en una pieza a través del odio que tenia hacia sí mismo, de la inferioridad, de la culpa, de la rabia, del dolor y las pesadillas; navegó como naufraga entre sus heridas en el alma y en la piel; lo aconsejó, le gritó, lo abrazó, estuvo junto a él cuando no quería a nadie cerca, pero jamás levantó su varita contra él. Requirió toda su paciencia hacerle entender que no se trataba de que Draco Malfoy mereciera a Hermione Granger, sino que se trataba de que ella lo amaba a él y esperaba, en serio que lo hacía, que él la amase de vuelta.

Fue un tiempo de lagrimas y de verdades que te abren el alma, que se graban como fuego en tu corazón y cicatrizan tu piel.

Y ella lo hizo, ella luchó contra casi todos los demonios de Draco (porque sabe que él todavía tiene unos que no le ha mostrado y que, tal vez, no se ha mostrado ni a él mismo), pero, al final, ganó.

Ahora, puede decir con toda la seguridad del mundo, que el desastre de ser humano que tiene en frente la ama con su mente y corazón.

—¿Amor?

La voz adormilada de Draco la hace sobresaltarse.

—Lo siento, te desperté. —Hermione termina se acercarse a su novio y se deja caer en su regazo.

—No importa —bosteza Draco y la acomoda mejor sobre él—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Ya deben ser las doce.

—¿Acostaste a las borrachas?

—Sabes que sí.

—¿Te divertiste?

—Sabes que hubiese preferido quedarme contigo, pero sí. Me divertí. —Hermione traza líneas sobre el pecho de Draco y aspira su olor a menta y, casi imperceptiblemente, el olor del whiskey. Así que su novio también se divirtió—. Un tipo que apestaba a whiskey de fuego trató de tocarle el trasero a Pansy —añade como una idea vaga.

—Pobre infeliz.

—Seguro pensó eso cuando Pansy lo hechizó.

Un silencio cae entre ellos y Hermione se acurruca contra Draco, subiendo las piernas encima de él y todo.

—Hueles a sudor.

—Bailé.

—¿Con otro hombre? —pregunta Draco con humor, sin embargo Hermione sabe que es un celoso sin remedio.

—Tal vez —responde divertida.

Ahoga una risita cuando Draco la toma de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo; tiene el ceño fruncido. Solo basta unos segundos para que su novio descubra que está bromeando.

—No eres divertida —se queja y le pellizca la nariz.

—Y tú eres un celoso sin causa —replica Hermione y se ríe.

Poco a poco va acallando su risa y se percata de la mirada fija de su novio, cuando va a preguntarle qué le pasa Draco baja la cabeza y la besa. Es un beso sin prisas y delicado; Draco no solo la besa, sino que le dice que la ama. Gradualmente la intensidad del beso va subiendo y la mano de su novio se cuela en su blusa. Respondiendo a la electricidad que recorre su cuerpo, Hermione se acomoda hasta que está a horcajadas sobre él y se saca la blusa.

Draco la observa intensamente, su mirada descendiendo lentamente y quemando por donde pasa. Sus ojos se detienen sobre sus senos a medio descubrir y le desabrocha el sujetador tirándolo hacia otro lado.

—Te amo —dice Draco y se acerca a besarle el hombro.

—También te amo —corresponde Hermione echando el cuello hacia atrás.

Draco se dedica a regar besos y mordiscos por su hombro y cuello, mientras sus manos se posan sobre sus muslos y terminan de subir su falda, que gracias a la posición en la que se encuentra está ya levantada. Repentinamente, Draco deja su cuello y baja por su clavícula hasta el valle de sus senos, deja una lluvia de besos ahí y se dirige a su seno derecho a envolverlo con sus labios húmedos. Hermione gime y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sus ojos se cierran y el llanto de James Sirius inunda el cuarto.

Ambos se detienen un momento, Draco sube la cara hasta recostar la frente en la suya y comienza a reír.

—Mataré a Pansy, te juro que lo haré —dice y continúa riendo. Tal vez lo hace para no gruñir.

—Y yo te ayudo a matar a Ginny —propone Hermione con un mohín.

—Sabes que no tienes la vena fría para hacerlo.

—No puedo creer que dudes de mí.

—No lo hago, solo te concedo el beneficio de la duda.

Un nuevo lloriqueo de James Sirius impide que Hermione responda y, con un suspiro, su novio la deja sobre la mecedora y se encamina a la cuna del pequeño.

—Eres un arruina momentos, pequeño demonio —reprende Draco ya con James en sus brazos.

El niño ignora las palabras de su tío y se acomoda en sus brazos chupando felizmente el chupón que pone en sus labios.

Hermione comienza a sentir sus pezones fríos a causa de estar sin camisa y se levanta a buscarla, lamentablemente, Gwen se despierta justo en ese momento. Con la camisa sin abotonar Hermione va a buscar a Gwen.

—Mami —llora la pequeña.

Hermione la acomoda entre sus brazos y pronto Gwen se acurruca en su pecho.

—Tranquila, tesoro. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí —arrulla meciéndola.

—Te ves hermosa —dice Draco y Hermione alza la mirada hacia él sorprendida.

Draco está cargando a James de forma que la cabeza del pequeño está contra su hombro, le da palmadas suaves en la espalda y se mece hacia los lados. Lleva la ropa arrugada y los cabellos alborotados, sus ojos reflejan cansancio, pero también amor, sus gestos son cuidadosos, pero naturales. Va a responderle que también luce hermoso, que justo así se lo imagina cargando a su bebé, pero un fuerte tirón en su pezón hace que suelte un grito.

—¡En nombre de Merlín... —La exclamación muere poco a poco en su lengua cuando registra lo que está pasando.

Gwen tiene los ojos entrecerrados mientras succiona su pezón cada vez más fuerte, esperando que salga un alimento que no saldrá. Está atónita, literalmente no puede pensar ni qué decir, ni qué hacer. Draco no parece tener ese problema.

—¡Por Merlín! —ríe su novio sonoramente. Hermione lo mira como si se encontrase en un mundo distinto; todo cambia cuando un bebé te chupa hasta el alma—. N-necesito una foto de esto. Claro que sí.

Antes de poder quejarse, que sigue en shock, Draco saca la varita y la apunta. Una luz blanca la ciega y sabe que Draco ha sacado una foto.

—Te ves adorable, cariño, realmente adorable.

—¡No es divertido! —chilla Hermione; es un milagro que no haya soltado a Gwen.

—Claro que lo es.

—¿Mami? —llora Gwen e interrumpe el siguiente grito histérico de Hermione. Como si fuese lo más natural, coloca a la bebé de nuevo contra su pecho y la mece; Gwen vuelve a succionar su pezón y se va durmiendo poco a poco.

A decir verdad, acostumbrase a la sensación de un bebé tomando de tu pecho es sencillo; mucho más sencillo que adaptarse a otras cosas.

—Duérmete, cielo. Duérmete, bebé. Que los angelitos te cuidarán bien. Duérmete, bonita. Duérmete, mi niña Cierra tus ojitos y sueña con otros días —arrulla Hermione repitiendo varias veces los mismos versos. Sus ojos jamás se despegan de la figura de Gwen acurrucada contra ella, buscando su calor, con los ojos entreabiertos, sintiéndose segura. Es hipnotizante.

—Eres natural —comenta Draco y la saca de su trance.

—¿Lo crees?

—Como si fueses su propia madre —asegura.

Hermione pone una media sonrisa y vuelve a cantarle a Gwen. En un momento, siente los brazos de su novio rodeándola desde atrás; Draco reposa la barbilla en su hombro derecho y Hermione gira el cuello para mirarlo. Aprovechando la distancia, él planta un beso en sus labios.

—Te amo.

—Igual yo.

—Ya Gwen está dormida, debes dejarla en la cuna.

—¿En serio? —Su voz sale desilusionada; no quiere dejar de sentir el calor que emana el cuerpo de la niña—. Solo un rato más.

—Se acostumbrará a dormir en brazos, Herm. Y sus padres no siempre podrán dormirla así —explica su novio y con delicadeza le quita a Gwen para costarla.

Apenas es retirada de sus brazos, Hermione siente como su piel se enfría. Apresuradamente, se abotona la camisa, pero la sensación de Gwen entre sus brazos todavía hormiguea.

—¿Ni un segundo más? —pregunta apenas Draco se voltea hacia ella.

Su novio pone una media sonrisa y se acerca a abrazarla, Hermione echa hacia atrás el cuello para poder verlo.

—No —responde y le deja un beso en la frente—, pero podemos tener uno.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, claro que sí.

Completamente feliz, Hermione se pone de puntillas y deja un beso en los labios del otro.

Lo ama y él a ella. Pronto, le podrán dar todo el amor que se tienen a una pequeña criatura que lleve un poco de los dos.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _En compensación de las tres semanas (creo) sin publicar que tengo aquí va un capítulo largo (7K según Word). :D Espero de corazón que todos aprecien que aquí aparece mucho más Dramione. ;) También espero que las escenas con los bebés me hayan salido medianamente bien *nervios*_

 _Besos,_

 _Carly._


End file.
